Juri Han (Street Fighter)
Juri Han (ハン・ジュリ Han Juri?, Hangul: 한주리, Hanja: 韓蛛俐) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Super Street Fighter IV. She is a brutal South Korean Taekwondo martial artist who derives pleasure from inflicting pain on others. Biography Appearance Juri wears a purple dudou (a form of Chinese bra top) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored sweat pants and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She wears Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet. Her left eye was damaged long ago (explained below) and replaced with the Feng Shui Engine which amplifies her abilities. In Street Fighter V, she is wearing a purple and pink collared catsuit with a spider-shaped pattern in the back, with a black high-neck sleeveless top underneath, black fingerless gloves with pink designs, the pants from her catsuit have black inlines with dark purple and pink. She also has a black eyepatch with a magenta pattern on her left eye. Her first alternate costume is a blue-green winter jacket, pink and white pants, black knee-high boots, and matching gloves. She doesn't wear her eye patch in this costume, as her story mode appearance in this outfit occurs before Bison ripped out the Feng Shui Engine. Her second costume is somewhat similar to her primary outfit in Super Street Fighter IV, her dudou is white, her trousers are black with pink and white outlines and wears matching black taekwondo ankle wraps on her feet, her hair is down and her bangs are dyed pink. Personality Juri fights purely for the thrill of the battle; unlike Ryu, who seeks meaning, her drive is much more vengeful, selfish and ruthless, as she's extremely sadistic, liking to inflict pain on her foes, and she's also extremely hot-tempered, as she can easily lose her temper when she is struck back in retaliation without warning. Juri loves combat to the point where she becomes irritated when it is denied to her like when Rashid refused to fight her seriously Juri said "he could just die" if that was the case. She displays several traits of a femme fatale, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies, as well seen in her win quotes; she is also very cunning, as she is not above leaving her partners to further her own agenda. At times, she appears to be brooding and depressed, Menat claimed she felt a sense of "loneliness" from Juri implying all her wiles and cruelty is just a cover for how broken she is on the inside. However, despite her vengeful and ruthless behavior, she still has some vague sense of honor; during her mission (in the Super Street Fighter IV OVA), she left a young boy alive despite many civilians being caught in the crossfire. Juri also appears to detest fighting children, and views Evil Ryu to be a far more abhorrent type of ruthlessness, which somewhat contradicts her opinion on other Ansatsuken users. Juri is also slightly hypocritical, she mocks the suffering of Cammy and Decapre at the hands of Bison despite having gone though similar pain in her childhood. Juri also calls Vega a "pervert" despite her also taking sexual delight in hurting others Concept Super Street Fighter IV's development team was instructed to make a female Korean character in response to many Korean fans who wished for Capcom to add a Korean character in Street Fighter - something already established by SNK and Namco in their respective fighting game franchises. According to Capcom senior staff member Yoshinori Ono, the team had planned to include a Korean character since soon after Street Fighter II became popular in Korea but the Korean government had a strict limitation against the Japanese language and culture, preventing them from including such a character.7 However, other competitors' fighting games (released some time shortly after Street Fighter II), such as SNK's Fatal Fury and Namco's Tekken, have had Korean characters, so it is unclear if this excuse is accurate. The designers toyed with many different ideas, totaling between 400 and 500 variations of the character's appearance; there were hundreds of concept designs for Juri, including an overweight version and one that used mixed martial arts. Design Director Kami said regarding Juri: "From the start, we felt like, 'let's make her an evil, sexy character'." The creators decided to give Juri a strong, unusual personality to make her a character which people will either love or hate. Juri was designed to be a member of S.I.N. in order to associate her with the Street Fighter IV characters; thus, the Feng Shui Engine was created to give her a strong connection with S.I.N. The creators thought about putting the engine in her abdomen (like Seth's Tanden Engine), but as this looked unattractive, they ended up putting it in her eye. An idea early in development was to have her in a tragic love story, caught up with the wrong people. However, once this was put to Yoshinori Ono, he responded: "No way, that's no good, she can't be a good girl. Surprise everyone and make her a really evil chick."9 They also chose to make a spider Juri's trademark, explaining the spider-web design on her top and her nickname, Spider.10 Her behavior and personality are also typically likened to that of a female "spider", as many species are known in particular for eating their mates. Taekwondo had not been used by any character in the Street Fighter series before, so they decided that it would be a great chance to make Juri a practitioner.Juri's outfit was designed specifically so that her silhouette would look like a traditional Taekwondo outfit, but they gave her bright colors and unique designs to differentiate her from the rest of the cast. Juri can be interpreted as a "dark mirror image" of Chun-Li. Both had their parent(s) killed by M. Bison and, subsequently, swore a vendetta against him. The main difference is that Chun-Li maintains a strong sense of justice even while seeking to punish the Dictator, whereas Juri is willing to hurt anybody and everybody who gets in the way of her quest for revenge. Notably, another character designed after Chun-Li in Capcom's works holds greater similarities to Juri, being that of the character June Lin Milliam of Star Gladiator, whose vendetta was more rooted in vengeance and retribution out of bereavement out of the death of both parents and whose character is themed with a butterfly motif. It should also be noted that aspects of Juri's design, such as her hair and chestwear, seem to resemble Jolyne Kujo from the manga/anime series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. In addition, Juri has a spider motif and cleaves a butterfly in her official artwork; Jolyne has a butterfly motif (and clothes with a spider-web pattern) and her Stand turns her body into threads and webs. Juri even has the same "ora ora ora" battle cry as Jolyne and other members of her family when using Fuharenjin. Coincidentally, Jolyne's voice actress in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven (licensed games developed by CyberConnect2 and distributed by Bandai Namco Entertainment), Miyuki Sawashiro, also voices Cammy in Street Fighter IV and V. Eri Kitamura, Juri's Japanese voice actress, also voices Yasuho Hirose in the same games. Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Sadist Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Barefoot Category:Martial Artist Category:Eyepatch